


Talia backstory that's on AO3 as a meme

by PrezNoah



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezNoah/pseuds/PrezNoah





	Talia backstory that's on AO3 as a meme

Talia Ozborn is a little frightened. She doesn’t show it, of course, she never does, but that doesn’t mean she’s any less frightened. Her goddess, Selûne, sent her to solve the town of Ivywood’s goblin problem. Normally when goblins attacked towns there were 6, maybe 8 goblins. She could take six goblins. She couldn’t take the two goblin tribes, each of 12 goblins, that were engaged in a fierce war, with Ivywood caught in the crossfire. Selûne hadn’t warned her of this, just given her an X on a map and a message to “save the good people from the goblin threat”.

After failing to take down one tribe by herself, and failing, she now finds herself cartoonishly strung up on a spit, being roasted alive. Her leather back is on her back, but she can’t access it with her hands tied. She tries, rather desperately, to free her hands, and finally frees her left hand. She reaches between her back and the spit, into her pack, and removes one of her two axes. The handle is strangely long, maybe two and a half feet of polished wood with a small metal blade at the end. There are three goblins watching her, with one cranking the spit and two playing cards on a stump a few feet away. The cranking goblin notices her weapon, and begins pointing and yelling. Talia notices this, and quickly frees her other hand and removes her second axe. Holding eye contact with the goblin, she yells, “you don’t need another meal, you 𝗳𝗮𝘁 𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙧.” A glow emanates from an oversized pearl attached to a silver string in her neck. Suddenly, lightning strikes her body, breaking her remaining bonds. A spherical blast of air shoots from her body. The Talia that emerges has a faint silver-blue aura, and a low hum eminates from her silver blades.

She throws one axe into the closest goblin, the one that was roasting her. It strikes his shoulder, embedding itself into the bone. She sprints towards him, sweeping his legs and then slamming her boot into his head. There is a soft “Ker-Snump” as the skull cracks. She kicks the axe blade from his shoulder into the air, catching it. The two goblins playing cards have noticed, obviously, and are running towards her, weapons drawn. She tomahawk throws one axe into a goblin’s chest, then kicks his body into the fire. The other goblin is within stabbing distance, and he is trying hard to do just that. His blade is thrusting wildly towards her, and grazes her a few times. She holds her one axe two-handed, parrying his blade and then buries it into his wrist, causing him to drop the blade. She forces her axe deeper into the goblin’s wrist, the force pushing him over his side into the ground. She gets on top of him, pinning him, and with her free hand grabs his own blade and forces it into his side. She takes a breath.

Then, a flaming goblin with an axe in his chest leaps from the fire, grappling her and sending her rolling off the other goblin’s body, the flaming goblin still on top of her. She struggles, and finally manages to free one of the goblin’s pointed hands from her arm, pushing him onto his back beside her. She then makes a fist with her free hand, and smacks the axe deeper into his chest, killing him. She is burned, scared, and more goblins are on their way. She kisses the pearl necklace, and the glow subsides from her and her weapons. She is calm for a brief second. She looks to the sky, at the full moon, in anger. “What the hell!” she softly yells. She trudges off, hoping she can kill some goblins in their sleep.

Oh yay lillie, the hook action scene took a whole fucking page, and only now are we getting to the real backstoryish part.

Talia remembers the day she turned 21, and her father handed her the family’s heirloom pearl necklace. It consisted of a simple braided silver string, metallic, and shimmering. On it was a large pearl, the size of a large table tennis ball, and when the light hit it she could see the impression of a crescent moon. It was a family heirloom, starting with her grandmother. Selûne, the goddess of the moon and of storms, had killed her grandmother's husband and children in a terrible storm. It was a great loss, but the lightning strike that killed them also killed an infamous serial killer. As an apology, the goddess gifted her grandmother a pearl from her necklace of 8 pearls, one for each phase of the moon. The pearl contained power, and a promise of the Selûne’s continued blessing. Her grandmother used the pearl to become a famous adventurer, a champion of Selûne. As it turns out, her grandmother was expecting when she received the pearl. She gave birth to Talia’s father, who later inherited the pearl and became a champion himself, serving Selûne and keeping peace, before settling down. Now, it was her turn to take on the family’s legacy.

About 18 months later, in one of her occasional talks with Selûne, she noticed Selûne had only 6 pearls on her necklace. Talia was shocked. There must be another champion. Selûne told her that yes, there was another champion, and that perhaps they would meet. A few weeks later, Talia was sent to a temple of Selûne that was threatened by a massive crowd of zombies. There, she met the other champion. Her name was Mikaela, and by God, she was beautiful. Talia was enthralled, and, though she wouldn’t admit it, possibly in love. They connected immediately, though Mikaela wasn’t as obsessed with Talia as Talia was with her, there was something there. However, in the battle against the zombies, Talia got a little carried away, and took down a whole wing of the temple. While they defeated the zombies, Selûne was not happy with the damage done to the temple, and told the pair they would not work together again until Talia had better control of her abilities. Talia was crushed.

Six weeks later:

Talia finished up killing the goblins, relieved that the rest of the tribe’s camp slept through her first confrontation and she could just slit their throats with ease. With one tribe completely wiped out, she thought, the fighting would stop and Ivywood would be left alone. Selûne agreed, apparently, because once Talia trudged her way to the nearest inn for the night, Selûne appeared to her.

“Talia, I am sorry to be sending you off again so quick, but I do have another job for you.”  
“Is it with Mikaela?”  
“No. But, it does include some accessories I believe you'll enjoy.”

Selûne waved a spectral hand, and a briefcase appeared. Inside were fine clothes: a navy-black skirt, a white collared shirt covered in flower embroidery, a crescent moon shaped mask, and a crisp blue blazer, with a crescent moon pin at the lapel. The briefcase nearly fit both of her axes, presumably through some magic.

Selûne continued: “Talia, I'm sending you to a masquerade ball…”


End file.
